


Shy By Day Wild By Night  (Camboy Hybrid Cow Male Reader x College Student Wolf Hybrid Jeon Jungkook )

by UntamedGrape



Series: Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Camboy reader, College AU, Fluids, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Hybrid - Freeform, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Male Friendship, Milking, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Top Jeon Jungkook, Wolf Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, bottom reader, cow hybrid male reader, curvy male reader, male with boobs, shy reader, slick, two part porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedGrape/pseuds/UntamedGrape
Summary: You are a college student doing things that could help you pay for your things. You work as a Camboy on this website called Starz Cam and you are pretty famous. Going to class a Wolf Hybrid named Jeon Jungkook knocks you over making you start a cute friendship.OrI just wanted to write porn of something. I don't know you don't have to read if you are uncomfortable.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Male Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141349
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long min chapter.  
> I dont know what I am thinking of tbh but I needed this.
> 
> Word:3,975

Starz Cam is one of the number one websites to find hybrid porn. Despite there being other famous sites, Starz Cam always remains in the top five of the list. A survey anonymously done showed that six out of ten people and hybrid chose Starz Cam from the regular sites. 

In Starz Cam, you can find a wide range from solo action to prey and predator action. You also join in the live cam and watch your favorite hybrid in action. Each month a Starz Cam star is put up on the favorites' list, indicating that people like their content. You were always on the top. You had a big fan base that loves the content you put up.

Sometimes you dont have to do anything for your supporter to donate money to you. Just talk about your day, maybe something spicy in your like or disiers people, and hybrid still love your content. You first started when you were eighteen. As a college student, you felt like working in a convenience store was something you couldn't do, especially with the minimum wage they paid. You need something that could help you pay for your college, and more so, when you stumble across a comment on Fumblr about Starz Cam, you jump on the train. 

At first, you were recording when your roommate, a chicken hybrid, would leave and recorded for an hour or so with simple things like masturbation. You had a small audience at the moment, which would give you tips of 20$ to 80$ dollars slowly, you started to save that money to get a better rental apartment near the college which was expensive but worth it.

You were a rare hybrid while your father was a bull and your mother being a cow. Your parents were convinced you would be a bull, but at the age of sixteen, they saw who you had developed small breasts. The two of them were surprised and kicked you out because they did not want a son who could become pregnant. You left to seek out shelter with your loveling aunt, who took you under her care. She supported you until you had enough money to go to college and move to a small apartment.

Your body type is curvy and thick, which appeals to your viewer as a blessing and a curse. A blessing because when you were on live, everyone watched you and worshiped your body, making comments like,

"Baby boy, your body is gorgeous."

"I would love for you to sit on my face and squish the life out of me."

"Your skin is amazing. What do you use to make your skin silky?"

"Your breasts are bigger than mine. I wish I had your size."

Sure, all the comments brought joy to you, but you were just another disappointment and another body to shame when you were out in the real world. In reality, you had nobody that would pick up in your downfalls.

You were fixing your pants and your shirt before you grab your backpack. You had classes. You were glad that you had finished all your work during the week before. That way, you were left with time during the weekend to record your lives. You locked your door and started walking toward your destination. You did not dislike the way you look, gosh no, but something built like this maybe you wonder if being muscular would have more benefit.

You were deep in your thought walking on the sidewalk that you didn't realize a tall, muscular wolf hybrid was running into you. You had squeal and painfully landed on your butt. In pain, you had let a few groans and moans of pain. "I am so sorry, Miss! I don't mean to run into you. I was in a rush to my class." The male pleading for forgiveness scrambled to pick up your thing and his.

You had pain tears on the corner of your eyes but quickly wiped them away with your oversized sweater. "Dont worry about it. I should have stepped out and stop daydreaming too much. You opened your eyes and saw a wolf hybrid kneeling in front of you with worried eyes.  
A blush crept up on your cheeks shyly. You started to push yourself from the floor, but before you could do anything, the wold hybrid had offered his hand for support which you took with kindness. 

A quiet 'thank you' escaped your lips show gratitude for the help the hybrid was giving you. Once you were up, you notice the wolf hybrid did not release your hand, making the situation a bit awkward on your part. "Jungkook." The hybrid said out of the blue. You were surprised your eyes widen. "Im sorry, what?" You replied.

The strange hybrid panic and release your hand from his hold. He had cleared his throat and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "I meant to say My name is Jeon Jungkook. You can call me Jungkook." His voice sent a spark through your body. It somehow made you feel a bit aroused by his smooth voice. You felt a new craving for the Wolf hybrid named Jungkook, wanting to be pinned by him. No (M/n), we are not going to take that dirt road. You dont even know the poor guy. 

"Ah um hello Jungkook my name is (L/N) (M/N). Um, It's fine. I was heading to my class too (Class name)." You replied, looking up and studying Jungkook's posture. He was tall, strong and his arms were decorated with ink. It made you want to explore more of his body. You wanted to know if he had any more under his body. Holding back any moos or moan from escaping, you looked at your apple watch and gasp.

"I'll be late if I dont go now." You whispered to yourself.

"Well, We can go together. We have the same class, so we are kinda both running late now." Jungkook said and took hold of your hand, and both of you ran to your class.

Each day had passed by, and you two had both grown a bit closer, waiting for each other or you tutoring him in the library. It was nice to have somebody who did not judge you for being a male with cow features. 

=

Today you were sitting out on the grass doing some of your work. It was nice outside. The sun was shining with a cold breeze to keep you from shedding any sweat. "The study of the theo-" Interrupted by a voice who would always bring you insecurities made you sighed in annoyance. 

"What do you want, Jessi? Can't you stop bothering me?" You said tiredly you just wanted one day without Jessi or her little group messing with you.  
"Why, little piggy, if you stop being so fat or maybe a regular bull, perhaps I would stop reminding you how nobody could ever love somebody so disgusting like you. You are just another dumb cow. Nobody likes you. I dont know how that wolf can hang out with you without the need to throw up. You are a disgrace for any cow hybrid in the world. You dont live up to the expectation your milk might as well be spoil because all that you are is rotten meat. " 

You had stuffed your books inside and bit your lips, holding back the treat that threatens to fall. A lump was resting on your throat, making it hard to swallow. You just wanted to live your life without any reminder of your suffering. 

"I think that is why mommy and daddy kicked you out because you were a mistake." Jessi grinned her cat-like smile and left laughing hard. You wanted to run back to your home to your safe space. The only place that would remind you of the success and barrier you have overcome.

"(M/N)!" That voice.

"(M/N)!" Jungkook, your friend. The only real friend that has been there for you just as you have been there for him. The wolf hybrid stood in front of you, panting, looking into your eyes, but you adverted your eyes to the ground. 

"(M/-. are you crying? Who hurt you?" He slowly stepped closer toward your gloomy body lifting your chin up, studying your painful expression. " Dont worry about me, Kookie. Im fine, just a bit tired. I remembered something at my apartment that I forgot to bring." The lie sounded more like a question than a factual statement. Jungkook wanted to push you in to tell him, but he did not want to bring more pain, so he just nodded his head.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jungkook asked softly, whining at the idea of leaving you in pain and not know what to do to make you feel better.  
"No. No, it's fine. It's not far away from here. I just need to get home. I am tired. Um, ill send you my notes later." You said, walking around Junkook and heading toward your home. 

Jungkook's ears and tail dropped with his sad emotion. He wanted to comfort you and hold you. He never dared to do so. He was too shy and scared that he would break you. You were so beautiful in his eyes, shy and delicate you eyes always held a mix of emotions, and you face the only sun that he would let him burn. So watching you leave in this state hurt him. He had seen the interaction but was far away to hear the conversation. 

He was quick in his action and rush to look for the cat hybrid Jessi. He needed an answer to finger out why his adorable cow was in such deep pain. 

He turned corners and hallways to find the cat hybrid who was coming out of the bathroom. Jungkook had a scary look the hybrid that was in his view would scatter away from him, hoping that they were not what he was looking for. 

"Jessi, You stupid cat, what the hell did you do to (M/N)?!" Jungkook snarl at the cat, who was smirking.  
"Oh, the strong, sexy wolf came for me and not the stupid make-believe cow—such a poser. You need a strong-headed woman like me, not a fat male with fake teats." The word that was coming from her mouth made him angrier, growling louder and louder he punched the door for the women's bathroom and left a hole. 

"You wanna talk shit about my lovely cow? You got another thing coming, you fake cat. Look at you if anything. You are the cow here filler everywhere just to look like one. (M/N)'s body is natural and gorgeous. I would much rather breed him and a fake cat who doesn't accept herself by trying to have a cow's body." Jungkook said, taking Jessi by surprise.

"So you rather had a male cow who is a slut than me, a wealthy and popular woman with real status?" She hissed back 

"If it's money, no, I dont care if it is about being a woman, dear. I go where meat is good and thick. Clearly, you did not pass my standards. If anything, you are the slut here. How many have you let people or hybrid bed you? Around ten, twenty? Half of the campus? You're the slut who can't have a happy life, and the only thing that can keep you in place is a dick down your throat. You better find another dick because I dont want mine to get infected with your fluids." Jungkook pushed passes the cat hybrid, which was stunted and left with no word.

=

Curled up inside your small nest of security, you had little sob left from your session. You know you had your viewer who loves your content and worried about you. They sent you gifts and cute letters to keep you motivated, but when somebody from the real world said things like that, you feel nothing. 

"Just a fake cow. A mistake disowned by your birth givers. Nobody could really love you, could they?" You sighed, playing with a small ring that your aunt had given you for your eighteen birthday. It was special. You pushed your face on the soft pillow letting the created darkness consume your mind, slowly giving in to the sleep. 

About four hours had passed by when your alarm waked you up. The annoying note on your phone said, ' Go live today.' You groan but peel away from your bedsheet from your body, slowly walking toward your bathroom and taking a shower. If you were going to stream, you needed to look nice and clean.

When your skin was nice and shiny, you put on a lotion that left your body smelling good and with tiny sparkles that reflected from the light. Today you put on a lace bralette champagne color with a lovely silky thong that covered your frontal manhood also champagne colored. You've curled up your light brown hair and put on a bit of blush and liner, and lastly, to finish the whole outfit, you with an old Hollywood feather rob champagne on the outside and black on the inside. It made you feel powerful, almost as if you were in one of those dramas where the mistress had killed her husband, and now she is grieving for him. You added the last top that was your red lipstick with gloss.

You went to your other room, where you had your computer, camera, and lighting set up with a bed. The room was decorated well for a mood-setting. You sat on your Texan king-size bed that had a lot of pillows. The bedframe was an ottoman style. You turned on the camera and sat there waiting for your viewer to pop in. which didn't take long. You went to get various toys like vibrators, cuffs, a knotting dildo, and a regular dildo to suck on.

"Hey! Guy, welcome everyone lets just wait a couple of minutes before we start." You smiled and sat on the bed, your ear twitching with excitement. You started reading some of the comment that made you heart swell. 

"You look so pretty today, Mooy!"

"OH shit, we are getting the knotting dildo?! Who hurt you?!"

"Aww, Mooy, can you handle all that?"

"I love you content love from Germany!"

The comments full of support and love and money ~  
You giggled and let a moo out, making the chat go wild. 

"Today was a bit of a rough day, but I want to focus on us Today. I dont want to think about the things I heard Today because they truly hurt. I have this friend, and he cares so much about me, but I am scared to show what I love to do. You guys always motivate me to keep on going and making you milt makes me milt, and we are all happy."

You smiled and played some games with your viewer for a while smiling they were making you feel better even if they are there to see one thing they care about you well being and state of mind.

=  
That night Jungkook was at his solitary dorm. He was still worried about you till no end. How could a lovely person like yourself be put in humiliation and shame by a faker? He hated how he couldn't help you and how you wouldn't open up to him. Let him in. He wanted to be more than a friend with you. No matter what, he would be there for you. 

Jungkook's focus shifted to his phone that had ding alerting him of a new message. He reached for his phone and opened the message.

"Hey! Wild puppy, I have something that would keep your lonely life entertained while you look for the perfect one. Starz Cam/Live/ BabyMooy/play. Click the link, and you will be in for a night. He is amazing."  
-Taehyung 6:30 pm

"Hyung, you know I am not into these things."  
-Jungkook 6:32 pm

"Just try it! Use a computer better! You will thank me later, my friend!"  
-Taehyung 6:40 pm 

Jungkook tossed aside his phone and sighed, leaning back on his bed frame. He wasn't one to watch things like that, even if it was very popular. Jungkook had big respect for the hybrid that would display their body like that, and if we look at it as a job, it paid more than a medical or lawyer. So, in reality, they made good money.

Jungkook, in his mental debate, concluded that he would check out what was so interesting that his friend from online had to send him one of his main Starz Cam stars.  
"I hope this is not a waste of time." He walked toward his gaming room, where his PC rest, and started typing the link on the PC. 

Waiting for the page to load, his eyes widen when he saw who was on screen, You. No, you couldn't be. Nothing wrong, but he never saw you like the type who would. You looked so beautiful on screen. He wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked, but he could. He was just another viewer.

"Ok, I think maybe we should start! Hello, daddy, hi mommy! I hope that I can get the treat to cum tonight. I have been a good little cow, and I haven't touched myself since the last stream."

Jungkook lost at word how your personality shifted. It was terrific, like acting you had a role, and people in the steam were your audience watching for a show. Jungkook was conflicted more than ever if he should stay or go. a part of him wanted to give you the privacy of him, not find out, but the other part of him, the one that wanted you wanted to see.

Jungkook eyes scan the page and saw how many followers, about a million or so, which was amazing to him. He decided to stay and watch. 

"Thank you, mommy, for my allowance." You said, moaning softly while you caressed your neck and legs. 

Jungkook curious by what he heard allowance? His eyes landed on the tip jar. A cute tip jar animated with pastel lining and a sticker on it said 'Mooy's Allowance.' 

"Thank You, Daddy." 

Jungkook, click the jar icon and tap on it. There were options like 5, 10, 15, 20, and others. He gulped the lump he hand and clicked other, typing down a thousand dollars. He slowly pressed the tip icon and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy or Mommy, for the thousand dollars. I'll make sure to buy pretty close to wear just for you."

Jungkook sucked in the air. The word was directed to him. He was daddy in these cases, and he felt great with that title. He wanted to hear you call him daddy while you laid underneath him. He felt so turned on, and he wanted more. He decided to stay. 

=

You took off your robe slowly and teasingly know you had that effect on your viewer when you saw more jar tips coming in. 

You wish you could sit down and thank every tip they gave you put you needed to continue. You let the robe slip off your shoulder and squeeze your upper body on your teats, pushing them up. You moaned when you felt a bit of your liquid trickle down from your nobs.

"Should I milk myself while I fuck myself on the knotting dildo?" You checked the chat that had a fast response of yes.

Laying back on the bed, you opened your leg, showing your underwear. You opened your robe completely, offering your set, letting the compliment roll in. You roam your hand around your body, imagining your tall wolf hybrid friend doing so. You wanted to moan and moo his name out to the skies let everyone know that you belong to him.

"Can I touch myself?"

You asked the chat fill again with compliments on the set you had on and yeses. You started squeezing your teats; making steams of milk shoot out. Your manhood twitching, eager for some friction or touch.

Pushing down your thong, your leaking hole in display with your manhood, the coldness added to your sensitivity you had. You let your left hand tease your tight rim soft whine and cute cries. You wanted to be stuff with warm cum making you so full and craving for more. 

Your teats no unattended you coated your manhood with some of your slick and started slowly playing with your pink-headed member. "Am I a good cow, mommy? daddy?" 

More tips and comments, the chat was so entranced with your body and movements. It was funny to you because drama, sports, and maybe politics consumed this level of attention. You closed your eyes as you grabbed a pink vibrator for your manhood, clipping it on it and the dildo with the knot. 

"I wish you were here with me to show you how wet I am just for you."

You took in the dildo in your hand and opened your mouth, sucking on it, letting a few moans here and there to appease the chat. Once the dildo was wet enough, even if you didn't need it since the slick being produce was enough to help ease in any type of cock or object within reason. 

Sitting up, you had aline the dildo at your entrance showing your viewer with a cheeky smile. Slowly rubbing your entrance teasing the tip, and sinking yourself on the lengthy toy. A sharp inhale making you close your eyes when you felt the toy touch your inside, rolling your eyes when you felt that special spot inside touched. Jerking from the pleasure, you mewed in satisfaction.

"I wanna see stars tonight. Will you let me?"

After approval from your viewer, your breath hitches when you started sliding in and out of the toy biting your lips, letting your imagination of Jungkook's strong body touching you milking you, and teasing you. You licked your lips and clicked on the vibrator, letting it do its job.

=

Jungkook, on the other side of the screen he was mesmerized, his cock in hand as he follows each motion of your body as you sink in the toy. "Oh, baby boy." Jungkook, in the time he had concluded that he did not care if you were doing these lives. Heck, if he could ask, he would love to be in your lives with you giving you every ounce of love and care he could. 

Growling when he heard you moan every time you pushed yourself down on the toy sent him to the mon he wanted to be there giving you pleasure worshiping your body. Jungkook's movement picked up the rhythm when he saw how intense your body was taking both toys. 

He quickly takes off his shirt, leaving his muscular body and tattoos out hand never left his member as he kept on eye your body the glister with some many fluids. 

The minutes seem to fly by, becoming closer to an hour when you had vocalized that you were reaching your stars.

"m'cumming~! Jungkook!" 

Jungkook had milted. He had never had the pleasure of cumming so much as he did, but his attention was taken when he rewinds the last two word that left you mouth.  
Like in shock, his mouth gasp, and his eyes widen in disbelief. You had moaned his name, and now you were left shaking in your bed, spasming from the overstimulation. A Knott inside pumping artificial seed and a vibration that wasn't turned off, making you cry more tears of pleasure. 

"Daddy~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I couldn't upload any sooner I was in the ER but I am better!

The weekend rolled by pretty quick, and once again, it was Monday, meaning you had classes in the evening. You had gotten tip for camming not only that night on Thursday but Saturday and Sunday. You could never post pone 'Mooy body worship on Sundays.' It was where you got the real money to help pay for your classes, apartment, and so on. It wasn't weird to get at least 10K from camming, but you had a viewer who tips you for Saturday and Sunday these last days. Somebody's grandpa or grandma has too much money and possibly is making it rain on you.

While taking your time in the shower, you had completely forgotten to send Jungkook your note as he usually falls asleep in class even if you are there to wake him up. Once you turn off the water, you reached for your big fluffy towel and warped your body. Drying any droplet from your smooth skin and carefully drying your hair carefully avoiding your tiny horn nobs. 

When you finished, you put on some underwear, some jegging, your bra, and an oversized shirt to hide away your chest. You moved on you curl your hair like you always do, and putting light bb cream with a bit of tint on your lip. "Don't worry (M/N), don't worry about Jessi and her goon. You are pretty, and you are lovely. You are intelligent and strong." You always pep talk to yourself before leaving the house.

You picked up your backpack and phone and saw you had five miss calls from no other than your wolf friend, Jungkook. You were nervous because not only had you forgotten to send him your notes, but you forgot that Jungkook was also going to walk with you, so he was probably waiting down at the social area. 

Bitting your lips and looking outside the big windows where your balcony was, you sigh, and right before you could call back, you heard a knock on your door.  
Who the heck? You didn't have many visitors, and if you did, they would call beforehand. The person rang the door and knocked again, so you put your backpack on your couch, walking toward the door, and without looking at the fish eye hole, you were meet with a chest. 

"J-Jungkook?! What are you doing here? I-I was heading downstairs." You stuttered, not knowing why but then it could that 

A. Your crush is standing in front of your apartment where you perform naughty adult content.

B. He is your crush, and he is wearing a low v neck shirt, showing off his thick, muscular arm with tattoos and his chest.

Or 

C. Your Crush is in front of you have suddenly had a hot flash of arousal because you are just a horny little cow is into a strong Prey and predator play, and there is a sexy Alpha wolf in front of you. Now you have started to wet your underwear with a thick hot slick.

"I was worried because you didn't pick up. So, I decided to ask this old lady if she knew what apartment you lived in, and now I am here." Jungkook crossed his leg and, armed leaning on the door frame. He lowered his sight, raising one eyebrow and lightly tilting his head as to day ' What's up.'

" I-I was going to call you, but I got distracted. We should um get to class we dont want to be late." You slowly turn to shift away from the intense look on Jungkook eyes. Jungkook smiled at you and nodded his head in no motion. " How about we skip! I brought snacks, and we can watch some movies!" Jungkook smiled as he entered your apartment, his tail wagging furiously, showing his excitement, and who were you to say no to your excited friend.

"Are you sure?" You weren't asking Jungkook, more like asking yourself because you dont know how much you would last without asking him to ravish you. Jungkook sat on your couch and patted a seat next to him. " Come on, relax. It just the two of us."

"Ok, I'll change first. I'll be back!" You nervously rushed into your room and locked it. You back to the door while panting heavily. You quickly looked around your room for a butt plug that could hold off the slick that was patching your dark jegging. You pull out long fluffy pants with a cow print on them and a white shirt. You went inside your bathroom and cleaned up the slick with soft wipes.

"Calm down (M/N). Your crush is here, but it doesn't mean that you should act like a little slut. You need to calm down. He doesn't know about your room, and he is a good guy. He is such a hot guy. I don't even know if he swings toward cow hybrids. Maybe he likes cats or tiny hybrids?" You were rambling on when you heard a knock on your locked door "(M/N). Are you ok in there?" His voice muffled by the door.

"Yes! I'll be right out!" You shouted back as you arched your back and arm resting on the countersink and your other hand holding the thick baby blue silicone buttplug. When you teased your rim and closed your eyes, enjoy the slight tease and slowly sliding in the toy. It was your favorite buttplug. It was decorated with cute little stars and rhinestones. You moan as the toy rested in, sighing, picking yourself up and washing your hand, and putting on the cozy outfit you picked out.

When you turn around, you saw Junggkook sitting on your bed, dark eyes hungrily looking at your body as if you were a wolf's last meal of the month. "KOOK!" You felt like your soul wanted to leave your body. You wanted the whole world to eat you up and kill you. You were embarrassed not only had you put on a buttplug, but you also spoke about him. How much did he hear? You dont know, but you were shaking. Your stupid knees buckled in, making you fall on your legs. 

Your vision watered up as you had the rush of thoughts of 'what ifs?' It is slowly making you depressed and embarrassed that you didn't notice how Junggkook had lifted you and cradle you rocking you and whispering comforting. " My little cow, it ok daddy is here. Daddy doesn't hate you. He loves you so much because you are perfect. You dont need to cry." Jungkook wiped your tears away and lifted your chin, making your eyes connect with his. 

"You are such a good boy (M/N). You dont know how long I have been crushing on you, and when you ran away that day, you made me realize how much I love you so much. Your body is perfect, and I love how cute you look with those outfits you have. They look so cute on you. I love the way your body had filling everywhere. It makes me want to eat you all up and worship your body all night long. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend before, but I would always chicken out by how great you look. I didn't know if you were into interspecies or tiny hybrids. Bu-" You had cut off Jungkook by sealing his lips with yours without breaking off the kiss. Your straddle his lap, his member warm against yours as you slowly grinded on his cloth groin.

Jungkook's state of surprise subsided as he places both his large hands on your waist. Jungkook emitted a rumbling sound as he found that his new boyfriend was just as excited as he was. You had small desperate moans mixed in with moos in response to his rumbling.  
When air needed, you slowly pulled out a glittering string of saliva connecting the two of you while the two of you panted. Your eyes half-lidded, while his held that primal look of hunger and lust. 

" Let's move this to my other room." You whispered into his ears and nibbled them lightly, making him growl in response. Jungkook carried you out of the room and into a very familiar room he had seen on his computer screen. He couldn't believe he was here. He dismissed the thought and layed your body on the bed. He dives in, latching his mouth on your neck, planting kisses, and bites around your neck and collar bone. 

You shivered as the wolf explored his hands around your sensitive body, twitching and gasping when his fingers tease your visibility erect nipples. " Are you sure about this (M/N)?" Jungkook asked because he knew at this point if he went any farther, there was no stopping until he has bred you full of his pups inside you. The image of you sweaty with all type of bodily fluid and your belly full of his cum made him harder by the second.

"Yes! I want you to stuff me. I want your cock inside me fucking me like crazy. I want you to breed me fully, Alpha." You were desperate to feel any skin-to-skin contact with him. " I am clean. I took my test at the beginning of this month and taking birth control" You moan out.

"Good, I am clean too. I took my test a couple of weeks ago. Dont worry. Even if you wanted me to wear protection, I would." Jungkook inputted his information. You hummed and nodded " I want to feel you inside me without a stupid rubber on. We are clean, and I am protected." You kissed Jungkook again, letting him know that everything is ok.

Jungkook took that as a cue to tug off your shirt and pant, careful not to hurt you. He roughly started marking your smooth skin as you cry out from both the pain a pleasure. He toyed with your cloth teat as they began to leak, slowly damping the bra you had on. Jungkook eyed your body's reaction to his touch like he was playing an instrument. 

You grew tired of the barrier that covered Jungkook's stupidly hot body. You had huff annoying and started to paw and tug his shirt and pants. "Off." You whispered. Jungkook complied and discarded off both his shirt and pant, leaving his underwear on.

You eyed his body thoroughly how each contraction and flex of his arms and body made the section of his body prominent. The wold smirked and ripped the bra you had on. Thankfully it was just a regular one and not the expensive one you wear on locations. A sharp inhale from your nose as you felt the cold air kiss your sensitive teats. You wanted to shy away from the look Jungkook had on, but before you could react, the wolf took in one of your nips and started sucking on them during his handwork on the other nip. 

Hot flush started to build up in your body as you felt Jungkook tongue flickers and suction motion on your vulnerable nip. You were wondering if your milk was good enough for this hungry wolf, but you were too caught up with your moans and shivers that rang through the room.

"You are perfect for me, my little Mooy. You taste amazing I dont want you to waste such sweetness with anybody but me." Jungkook caressed your face softly, working up to capture your plum swollen and drooled lips. You trusted your hips upwards toward his creating some friction. "Please." You said as a mantra you had been waiting for so long to get knotted. 

"Desperate," Jungkook growled and yanked your underwear. Your cocklet semi-hard and leaking per cum already from all the teasing, just waiting for it to get attention. " Such a pretty boy for Alpha. But I want something better." Jungkook knee between your leg, taking in the strong vanilla scent you were strongly producing. He eyed the pretty silicon that he had to watch you swallow up inside you and lightly wiggle it making you whimper and squirm. Jungkook, however, held down your hips with your other hand while he playfully tugged at the plug, watching it slowly slip back inside.

Once Jungkook had enough of playtime, he slowly pulled out the plug entirely, not only eas the plug preventing the sweet vanilla scent from him but also the thick slick that had honey texture on how thick and warm it was. Jungkook watched as the slick slowly soak up the bedsheet. He looked at your pink rim that was trying to clench to something, which he found exciting teasing your edge with his look index finger.

"No! I want in!" You begged as you teased your nips, milking yourself. Jungkook growled in in warning and smacked your inner thigh. " Stop moving, you little slut. You'll get what you want when I think you deserve it. Now let me enjoy my meal." You mewled when you saw the wold lick his lips and get closer to your hole. The wolf held intense eye contact with your shiny eyes, and as of a taste test, he licked some of the sweet slicks on your area. 

Your brain suddenly had a fuse blow because your whole body melted when you felt the predator's tongue lapping your sweet juices. Your body was trying to thrust forward, but the mean wolf held you in place. The swirling and sucking motion from the wolf was slowly building up a pooling sensation in your lower region. Your cocklet twitching with each lick and finger thrust that your lead gave you. 

The room felt warmer than before as your body started to sweat. Your moan sinfully played as you got near the end. Jungkook, understanding that your undoing was coming rather quickly, he had pulled away right before you came. "No! No, please. M' wanna cum so badly, please!" You sobbed at the ruin build-up, begging and pleading the tall male in front of you who had taken off the last piece of clothing he had. His member rivaled you knotting dildo, which made you even more excited. In a needy way, you arch your hip as an invitation which the wolf took it gladly.

Jungkook rod was thick and long with enough girth to satisfy your wall's needs. He lifted your hip only and lined his member at your entrance, and with no problem, he sinks in his member deep inside you. Your breath hitched as you felt your needy hole become full of Jungkook. When you look at your belly, you saw a lining of the wolf's thick cock imprinted inside you. 

Your eyes roll back when you felt him hit a particular spot inside you. "Alpha so good and big." At this point, your mind was blank. Jungkook emitted rumbles in delight. The warm cave around him was better than his hand or any other toy he had used. It was perfect and friendly.

Jungkook's hips thrust motion started at a slow pace, and before he knew it, he was delivering hard and long thrust into your needy abuse hole. You cried with the feeling of his cock abuse your slit. You pull yourself up and reach for Jungkook's neck, wrapping your arm around and pulling yourself up, wanting to be drop on his member.

"My cute slut look great with my cock inside," Jungkook growled in your ears as he held you up and dropped you on his member. The quelching sound of your slick made Jungkook crazy the fact that both of you, now covered with dirty fluids, made him go mad as he piston in you at an inhumane pace.

"M'cumming. Cum. Alpha." You repeated as you nuzzled the wolf neck, biting and nibbling on the exposed skin. "I took baby, let it go come for Alpha," Jungkook replied, placing you again on the bed without slipping out of you.

Your plus and breath hitched as your body felt the familiar deprived sensation, pleading and begging for the predator to keep ongoing. Your eyes started to flash, and everything around you went static as you let out a loud and long moan scream Jungkook's name. Your body Twitching a jerking with the thrust Jungkook did as he chases after his own spill. 

Your body tried and unable to move by how tried it was. The only feel you felt was when Jungkook's knot started to swell up, locking both of you together. Junkook huffed as he felt his seed starting to fill in. 

"I love you, my little cow."

"I love you too, my wolf." 

For about forty-five minutes, the two lovers were locked in together, savoring the time they were intimately connected.


End file.
